leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sivir/rozwój
Nadeszła reedycja Sivir - Pani Wojny Nadeszła reedycja Sivir - Pani Wojny Sivir Pani Wojny została wypuszczona ponownie! Sivir powraca na pole walki wyposażona w nowy wygląd i animacje, które będą zgrywać się z jej zmienionym zestawem umiejętności. Ponieważ Sivir jest jedną z najwcześniejszych postaci w grze, jej wygląd i efekty nie dorównywały nowszym bohaterom. Zaprojektowaliśmy ją tak, aby jej ruchy zgrywały się z bronią i wyglądały lepiej w grze. Teraz bardziej przypomina zaprawioną w bojach najemniczkę, którą miała być od początku. Nowe efekty jej umiejętności zwiększają wrażenie, że broń bohaterki przypomina bumerang. Teraz gra Sivir powinna przypominać szybkie poruszanie się po polu walki i atakowanie za pomocą rykoszetujących ostrzy z niespodziewanych miejsc. Wraz ze zmianą wyglądu przyjrzeliśmy się jej historii i zauważyliśmy kilka tajemnic, które moglibyśmy wyjaśnić. Naszym celem było jasne określenie jej miejsca w świecie i wykorzystanie opisu pracy najemniczki zamieszczonego w jej historii. Poprzedniej Sivir brakowało motywacji, co sprawiało, że trudno było interesować się, czy odniesie sukces czy porażkę. Stworzyliśmy jej nowe dialogi, które wiążą się z rozbudowaną historią i relacjami z innymi postaciami. Dzięki dokładniej opisanej historii i niewielkiemu wejrzeniu w przyszłość, gracze będą mogli dowiedzieć się więcej o Sivir. Rozgrywka Jeżeli chodzi o rozgrywkę, Sivir jest wyjątkowa pośród strzelców wyborowych. Jest niezwykle potężna w bojach z bohaterami, którzy używają dużo czarów, a w walkach drużynowych zapewnia dodatkowe wsparcie dzięki swojej superumiejętności i umiejętności biernej. Było dla nas niezwykle ważne, aby wszelkie zmiany jej umiejętności nie wpłynęły na jej zdolność do atakowania w innej alei, inicjacji i kontrinicjacji, jednocześnie oferując graczom coś nowego. Mając to na uwadze, Ostrze-Bumerang i Tarcza Magii działają w taki sam sposób. Rykoszet trafia teraz więcej celów, ale nie może dosięgnąć tego samego przeciwnika dwa razy. Wielkie Łowy oferują teraz znaczne zwiększenie prędkości ruchu, nie mają już czasu rzucenia, a ich czas odnowienia jest krótszy. B= ;Zwinne Kroki left|64px Ilekroć Sivir trafi wrogiego bohatera podstawowym atakiem lub umiejętnością, zyskuje prędkość ruchu na kilka sekund. |-| Q= ;Ostrze-Bumerang left|64px Sivir ciska bronią niczym bumerangiem, który zadaje obrażenia fizyczne pierwszemu celowi i zmniejszone obrażenia każdemu następnemu celowi. |-| W= ;Rykoszet left|64px Następne trzy podstawowe ataki Sivir odbijają się od pobliskich celów, zadając obrażenia fizyczne pierwszemu celowi i zmniejszone obrażenia każdemu kolejnemu celowi. Tylko pierwsze trafienie nakłada efekty przy trafieniu. Rykoszet odbija się między pobliskimi celami, dopóki nie zabraknie celów nietrafionych przez niego. |-| E= ;Tarcza Magii left|64px Sivir tworzy magiczną barierę, która blokuje następną wrogą umiejętność. Jeśli zablokuje jakąś umiejętność, Sivir odzyskuje punkty many. Tarcza Magii to darmowa umiejętność. |-| R= ;Wielkie Łowy left|64px *'BIERNE': Sivir zyskuje prędkość ataku, gdy Rykoszet jest aktywny. *'UŻYCIE': Sivir prowadzi sojuszników do boju. Znacznie zwiększa ich prędkość ruchu na początku, a następnie wartość ta maleje do mniejszej, ale trwającej dłużej. Wielkie Łowy nie mają czasu rzucania. Wczesna faza gry Podczas walki w alei Sivir może zdecydować się na kilka różnych sposobów rozgrywki. Spokojne podejście skupia się na korzystaniu z Tarczy Magii w celu regeneracji many oraz Ostrza-Bumeranga, aby nękać przeciwników. Agresywne podejście skupi się na korzystaniu z Rykoszetu, aby zabijać stwory wroga i zepchnąć go pod wieżę. Środkowa faza gry Sivir dobrze radzi sobie podczas walk o cele na mapie. Znaczne zwiększenie mobilności drużyny bardzo ułatwia poruszanie się po dżungli i walkę o wzmocnienia oraz większe cele, jak smok czy wieże. Dość krótki czas odnowienia Wielkich Łowów sprawia, że przeciwnikom trudno nadążyć za drużyną prowadzoną przez Sivir. Późna faza gry W późnej fazie gry Sivir doskonale nadaje się do atakowania osobno, jeżeli umożliwia jej to kompozycja drużyny. Dzięki umiejętności zwiększającej prędkość ruchu, której może teraz użyć w biegu, Sivir może zadać olbrzymie obrażenia wieżom, a następnie uciec, blokując umiejętności wrogów za pomocą Tarczy Magii. W przypadku drużyn atakujących Sivir zapewnia duże obrażenia obszarowe dzięki Rykoszetowi oraz zwiększoną mobilność dzięki Wielkim Łowom. Drużyna atakująca z odległości może szybko rozpocząć krótkie starcie, a następnie wycofać się dzięki umiejętnościom Sivir. Ta strategia wykorzystuje olbrzymią ilość obrażeń, jaką jest w stanie zadać Sivir, jednocześnie ochraniając słabszych bohaterów. 700px|center 700px|center Multimedia Filmy= Shurima Powstanie Wyniesionego Shurima Zejście do Grobowca League of Legends - Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci Zedd - Ignite Sivir z Neo PAX - zwiastun Prima Aprilis 2018 - zwiastun |-| Ekrany logowania= Snowdown Showdown 2013 - ekran logowania Ekran logowania - Chiny 2013 - Sivir z Pax Ekran logowania - Chiny 2015 - Inkwizytorka Sivir i Inkwizytor Nautilus |-| Galeria= Koncept Sivir 1.jpg|Koncept Sivir 1 Model Sivir 1.jpg|Model Sivir 1 Promo aktualizacji Sivir.png|Promo aktualizacji Sivir Koncept aktualizacji Sivir 1.png|Koncept aktualizacji Sivir 1 Koncept aktualizacji Sivir 2.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji Sivir 2 Koncept aktualizacji Sivir 3.png|Koncept aktualizacji Sivir 3 Model Sivir 2.jpg|Model Sivir 2 Model Sivir 3.png|Model Sivir 3 Koncept ikony umiejętności Sivir.jpg|Koncept ikony umiejętności Sivir Koncept Sivir z PAX.jpg|Koncept Sivir z PAX Koncept Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci.jpg|Koncept Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci Model Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci.jpg|Model Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci Koncept obrazu Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci.jpg|Koncept obrazu Sivir Śnieżnej Zamieci Koncept obrazu Inkwizytorki Sivir i Inkwizytora Nautilusa.jpg|Koncept obrazu Inkwizytorki Sivir i Inkwizytora Nautilusa Promo Zwycięskiej Sivir.png|Promo Zwycięskiej Sivir Koncept Zwycięskiej Sivir.jpg|Koncept Zwycięskiej Sivir Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 1.jpg|Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 1 Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 2.jpg|Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 2 Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 3.jpg|Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 3 Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 4.jpg|Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 4 Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 5.jpg|Koncept Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 5 Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 1.jpg|Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 1 Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 2.jpg|Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 2 Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 3.jpg|Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 3 Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 4.jpg|Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 4 Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 5.jpg|Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 5 Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 6.jpg|Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 6 Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 7.jpg|Model Dostawczyni Pizzy Sivir 7 Dawne historie III Wersja= Sivir, znana jako Pani Wojny, jest najemniczką słynącą z okrucieństwa. Dzięki połączeniu niesamowitej odwagi oraz wielkiej ambicji udało jej się zdobyć wielką sławę oraz fortunę. Po uzyskaniu informacji na temat swojego tajemniczego pochodzenia Sivir musi teraz wybrać między chęcią podążania własną drogą a brzemieniem związanym ze swoim losem. Sivir jest znaną poszukiwaczką skarbów i przywódczynią najemników, która oferuje swoje usługi na pustyniach Shurimy. Uzbrojona w swą legendarną, zdobioną klejnotami broń, stoczyła i wygrała niezliczoną liczbę bitew dla tych, których stać na pokrycie jej wygórowanego honorarium. Znana ze swej nieustraszonej determinacji i nieskończonej ambicji, z dumą trudni się odzyskiwaniem pogrzebanych skarbów z niebezpiecznych grobowców Shurimy – rzecz jasna za cenę sowitej nagrody. Teraz, kiedy pradawne siły na nowo trzęsą Shurimą w podstawach, Sivir znalazła się w sytuacji rozdarcia między kolidującymi ze sobą ścieżkami przeznaczenia. Sivir wcześnie przekonała się, jak ciężkie potrafi być życie na pustyni. Cała jej rodzina została zabita przez grasujących po okolicy Kthaonów – jedno z najgroźniejszych plemion żyjących z najazdów. Pierwsze miesiące po masakrze przetrwała, kradnąc żywność na miejscowych targach i sprzedając drobiazgi wygrzebane z opuszczonych ruin. Choć ruiny były już doszczętnie splądrowane przez złodziei, Sivir często znajdowała skarby, które inni przeoczyli. Dzięki bystremu oku i niezłomnej determinacji odkrywała sekretne przejścia i ukryte grobowce, rozwiązywała starożytne zagadki i wymykała się zabójczym pułapkom. Czasem udawało jej się nakłonić inne dzieci, by razem z nią przeszukiwały grobowce, które ciężko byłoby plądrować w pojedynkę. Głodne sieroty, uzbrojone jedynie w zwoje liny i świece, schodziły z nią w głąb wąskich tuneli w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co można by sprzedać. Pewnego dnia Sivir i jej towarzysze zapuścili się do grobowca, który – jak przekonywała dziewczynka – aż pękał w szwach od nieprzebranych bogactw. Po wielu godzinach poszukiwań odkryli w końcu sekretne przejście, jednak ku ich rozczarowaniu korytarz prowadził do pustej komnaty. Mhyra, najstarsza w grupie dzieci, zirytowała się i zażądała od Sivir, by ta zrzekła się roli przywódczyni. Gdy Sivir odmówiła, między dziewczynkami wywiązała się zacięta walka. Mhyra była większa i silniejsza, więc szybko obezwładniła Sivir i zepchnęła ją z krawędzi ściany. Po kilku godzinach Sivir obudziła się sama w ciemności. Walcząc z paniką, po omacku odnalazła drogę powrotną i wydostała się na powierzchnię. Po powrocie do swej kryjówki odkryła, że jej zdradziecka towarzyszka uciekła, zabierając ze sobą wszystko, co należało do Sivir. Poprzysięgła wtedy, że nigdy już nie padnie ofiarą zdrady. Pragnąc nauczyć się tajników walki, dołączyła do grupy najemników pod dowództwem legendarnej Ihy Ziharo. Z początku służyła wśród nich jako tragarz, przewodnik i posługaczka do ciężkich robót. Przez lata kładła się spać ze sztyletem schowanym pod siennikiem. Nie ufała wojownikom Ziharo – dobrze wiedziała, że ich lojalność należy do tego, kto zaoferuje wyższą zapłatę. Starała się jednak przez cały czas jak najpilniej uczyć. Poznawała arkana walki i codziennie toczyła pojedynki z młodszymi najemnikami. Jej niezłomna determinacja i szybko rosnące zdolności przykuły uwagę samej Ihy Ziharo. Wojowniczka wzięła dziewczynkę pod swoje skrzydła – był to zaszczyt, którego niewielu wcześniej doświadczyło. W ciągu kolejnych kilku lat Sivir sama stała się poważaną wojowniczką. Jako sierżant Ihy prowadziła najemników do boju z licznymi armiami, najeźdźcami i wojowniczymi plemionami. Gdy wojny się skończyły i najemnikom doskwierał brak zajęcia, Sivir organizowała wyprawy łupieżcze w głąb ruin Shurimy. W końcu młodą kobietę zmęczyło życie w cieniu Ziharo. Przywódczyni zawsze zagarniała dla siebie lwią część złota i sobie przypisywała największe zasługi, mimo że wyprawy powodziły się w głównej mierze dzięki Sivir i jej znajomości shurimańskich grobowców. Na domiar złego Ziharo nie godziła się na służbę u możnowładców, których okrucieństwo kłóciło się z jej kodeksem honorowym. Dla Sivir natomiast złoto było złotem – nawet jeśli pochodziło z rąk splamionych krwią. Moralność nie grała dla niej większej roli w interesach. Wielu najemników podzielało zdanie Sivir i zaczęło wspólnie z nią planować obalenie Ziharo. W przeddzień zamachu przywódczyni dowiedziała się jednak o planach swej uczennicy. Rozwścieczona udała się do miejsca, gdzie spała Sivir, by zabić ją we śnie. Sivir przewidziała taki obrót wydarzeń i przygotowała się do walki. Ostatecznie pokonała Ziharo w zaciętym pojedynku na noże. Zaskoczyło ją to, że nie potrafiła zabić swojej mentorki, pamiętając, jak Ziharo wzięła ją pod swoje skrzydła, gdy nie miała niczego. Porzuciła ją jednak na pustyni z napełnionym do połowy bukłakiem, jedną monetą i pustymi życzeniami powodzenia. Pod przywództwem Sivir najemnicy szybko zaskarbili sobie reputację bezwzględnych, nieustraszonych wojowników i odkrywców legendarnych artefaktów. Z usług bandy Sivir korzystali pustynni baronowie, bogaci kupcy i kolekcjonerzy magicznych przedmiotów. Podróżnicy ochoczo płacili najemniczce za pomoc w przemierzaniu niebezpiecznych rejonów i badaniu starożytnych ruin Shurimy. Wodzowie najmowali jej wojowników do obrony ziem nękanych najazdami Noxian, zaś możni w szybkim tempie wygrywali z ich pomocą kampanie wojenne. W Roku Tysiąca Burz władca starożytnego shurimańskiego miasta Nashramae zlecił Sivir odnalezienie niezwykłej . Twierdził, że była to cenna pamiątka rodzinna. Aby zapewnić misji powodzenie, posłał z najemniczką swoją osobistą straż. Po wielu miesiącach poszukiwań Sivir w końcu udało się zdobyć broń. Wydobyła ją z pogrzebanego pod zwałami gruzu sarkofagu dawno zapomnianego bohatera. Towarzyszyło jej przy tym dziwne poczucie, że to najważniejszy moment jej dotychczasowego życia. Broń aż błyszczała od złota i szmaragdów. Choć była bardzo stara, jej ostrza w ogóle się nie stępiły. Pozostały tak ostre, jak gdyby dopiero co je wykuto. Sivir znieruchomiała, urzeczona widokiem broni, która zdawała się na nią czekać. Gdy kapitan straży z Nashramae zażądał, by drużyna wracała z łupem do jego pana, kobieta zrozumiała, że nie może oddać zdobyczy. Cisnęła broń w kierunku swych towarzyszy i ze zdumieniem patrzyła, jak ostrza pozbawiają głowy nie tylko kapitana, ale i trzech stojących za nim ludzi, a następnie posłusznie wracają do jej ręki. Żadna broń, którą wcześniej dzierżyła, nie pasowała równie dobrze do jej dłoni i nie dawała jej podobnego poczucia potęgi. Szybko wywalczyła sobie drogę na powierzchnię, zostawiając za sobą zwłoki strażników władcy Nashramae. Legendy o wyczynach i okrucieństwie Sivir krążyły w Shurimie już od dawna; teraz jednak jej sława zaczęła wykraczać poza pustynię. W Noxus opowieści o jej dokonaniach dotarły do uszu , ambitnej szlachcianki, która pragnęła zdobyć artefakt pogrzebany podobno w samym sercu pustyni. Nie przejmując się kosztami, kobieta wynajęła Sivir, by ta poprowadziła ją w głąb dawno zaginionej stolicy Shurimy. Instynkt podpowiadał najemniczce, by nie ufać Cassiopei, jednak ostatecznie zwyciężyła wizja zysków. Podczas podróży przez kręte katakumby pogrzebanego miasta wielu towarzyszy Sivir poległo w szponach zabójczych pułapek; Cassiopeia jednak nie miała zamiaru zawracać. Po wielu dniach wyprawy w głąb ciemności kobiety natknęły się na ogromny relief przedstawiający starożytnych władców i Wyniesionych wojowników z głowami bestii. Większość budowli, które do tej pory mijały, była doszczętnie zrujnowana w wyniku tysiącleci spędzonych pod piaskami, jednak ta ściana oparła się działaniu czasu. Przyglądając się wyrzeźbionym w skale wizerunkom, Sivir miała wrażenie, że skądś je zna. Ostatecznie jej los przypieczętowała chwila nieuwagi. Korzystając z zamyślenia towarzyszki, Cassiopeia zbliżyła się od tyłu i wbiła jej nóż w plecy. Sivir osunęła się na ziemię, a piach wokół poczerwieniał od jej krwi. Jej zmysły gasły niczym zduszony płomień świeczki. Zdążyła jeszcze tylko poczuć, jak Cassiopeia wyrywa jej broń z dłoni. Potem resztka ciepła opuściła jej ciało, a jej miejsce zajął chłód śmierci. Przeznaczenie miało jednak wobec Sivir inne plany. Gdy piach pustyni nasycił się jej krwią, echa pokrewieństwa zbudziły jej zmarłego przed wiekami przodka, imperatora . Wskrzeszony władca zaniósł jej ciało do Oazy Świtu, świętej sadzawki, w której niegdyś mieniła się uzdrawiająca woda. Choć Oaza pozostawała sucha od tysięcy lat, obecność imperatora sprawiła, że znów wypełniła się krystalicznym płynem. Gdy uzdrawiające wody otuliły ciało Sivir, śmiertelna rana zadana przez Cassiopeię natychmiast się zasklepiła. Kobieta z trudem złapała oddech i otworzyła oczy, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało. Czuła się, jakby wyrwano ją z głębokiego snu. Ujrzała nad sobą dziwnie znajomą twarz, na której malowała się życzliwość. Mrugnęła, nie będąc pewna, czy wciąż żyje. Wszędzie wokół niej wznosiły się wiry piachu, z których wyrastały wyniosłe pałace, bogato zdobione świątynie i ogromne place. Starożytna stolica Shurimy wracała do życia w pełni blasku, zwieńczona złotym dyskiem, jaśniejącym mocniej niż południowe słońce. Powrót Azira przywrócił miastu dawny majestat. Sivir pamiętała zasłyszane w dzieciństwie opowieści o legendarnych Wyniesionych, ale dotychczas była przekonana, że dawali im wiarę tylko głupcy i dzieci. Teraz jednak, gdy wokół niej wznosiło się miasto, które jeszcze przed chwilą spoczywało pod piaskami pustyni, a dawno zmarły imperator opowiadał jej o przetrwaniu swego rodu i wizji odbudowy królestwa, najemniczka zaczęła wątpić w swoje przekonania. Wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzyła, przestało być wiarygodne. Słowa imperatora dźwięczały w jej uszach na długo po tym, jak powróciła do życia najemniczki, starając się znaleźć ukojenie w codzienności życia z wojaczki. Ciężko było jej uwierzyć, że mogłaby być dziedziczką tronu zapomnianego imperium. Starała się za wszelką cenę odsunąć od siebie takie myśli. Wiedziała, że nawet gdyby słowa Azira okazały się prawdą, nikt i tak nie zdołałby zjednoczyć zwaśnionych plemion Shurimy. Nawet najpotężniejszym władcom udawało się – kosztem wielkich nakładów złota i wojsk – jedynie na jakiś czas zapanować nad niewielkimi obszarami krainy. Mieszkańcy tych ziem nigdy nie stanęliby do walki pod jednym sztandarem i nie pokłoniliby się jednemu człowiekowi – nawet gdyby naprawdę był starożytnym imperatorem. Podczas gdy Azir stara się odbudować swe niegdyś potężne imperium, w Sivir narastają wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie w pełni powrócić do dotychczasowego życia. W jej świecie zaczynają pojawiać się nieznane siły, a przeznaczenie najwyraźniej postanowiło dać jej drugą szansę. Najemniczka musi wybrać ścieżkę, którą podąży, by zbudować własne dziedzictwo. |-| II Wersja= }} Gdy mieszkańcy Valoranu mówią o Pani Wojny, jest tylko jedna osoba, którą mają na myśli. Dzięki połączeniu niezwykłej odwagi, sprawności w walce oraz ambicji, reputacji Sivir jako łowczyni nagród dorównuje tylko zdobyte przez nią bogactwo i sława. Po zdobyciu informacji na temat swojego tajemniczego pochodzenia Sivir musi teraz wybrać między chęcią podążania własną drogą a brzemieniem związanym ze swoim pochodzeniem. Sivir dorastała wśród Nomadów z Shurimy, ucząc się rabowania grobowców i ciesząc się swobodnym życiem. Była świetną najemniczką i z łatwością zdobywała bogactwo, popleczników i sławę. Gdy jej sława sięgnęła poza pustynię, zwróciła na siebie uwagę bogaczy z całego Valoranu. Jednym z najbardziej wpływowych klientów okazało się najwyższe dowództwo Noxusu. Sivir służyła okrutnemu krajowi, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Współpraca okazała się korzystna do czasu konfliktu z Ionią. Postanowiła nie brać udziału w inwazji i zerwała kontakt. Sivir nie była zaskoczona, gdy Noxianie ją odwiedzili. Jednakże zamiast oczekiwanych zabójców złożono jej ofertę. , córka jednej z najbardziej wpływowych noxiańskich rodzin, twierdziła, że znalazła miejsce, w którym spoczywa najwspanialszy skarb starożytnej Shurimy. Jedynie, o co prosiła szlachcianka, to eskorta przez doświadczoną łowczyni nagród. Jednakże ta ekspedycja przerosła Sivir i Cassiopeię. Starożytny grobowiec nie zawierał skarbu obiecanego przez Cassiopeię ani broni, której pragnęła. Mimo ostrzeżeń Sivir, Noxianka otworzyła drzwi zapieczętowanego skarbca, czym sprawiła, że losy Sivir i całej Shurimy zmieniły się na zawsze. |-| I Wersja= }} Piękna oraz zabójcza bohaterka znana jako Sivir jest faworytką przywoływaczy od blisko dekady. Gdy nie walczy na Fields of Justice, pracuje jako najemniczka, będąc uosobieniem ich najważniejszych cech. Sivir nie interesuje się planszami do gier – jak je nazywa – przedstawiającymi wpływy League. Zamiast tego, jej motywacją są bogactwa oraz dobra materialne, które otrzymuje jako zapłatę za jej usługi. Sivir jest jedną z najbogatszych osób w całym Valoranie. Posiada wiele posiadłości i różnych miastach-państwach oraz udziały w wielu firmach, działających na terenie Valoran. Jej krytycy, zazdrośni z powodu jej sukcesów lub wściekli przez jej relatywną moralność, zaczęli wykorzystywać ją jako symbol wszystkiego co jest złe z najemniczą naturą League. Sivir nie przejmuje się krytyką, twierdząc, że jej etyka jest mniej bezwzględna niż jej konkurentów, Każdy ma swoją cenę. Sivir zdobyła wiele tytułów i wyróżnień w czasie swojej kariery, lecz ostatnim, posiadanym do niedawna, był Noxiańska Pani Wojny. Teraz znana jedynie jako Pani Wojny po zerwaniu kontraktu z najwyższym dowództwem Noxusu. Sivir odważyła się sprzeciwić Noksiańskiej wojnie przeciwko pokojowo nastawionemu, wyspiarskiemu państwu Ionii. Jednakże mniej dbała o moralność, niż o planowanie. Jej przepowiednie o krwawym konflikcie sprawdziły się, gdy Ioniańczycy odparli bezwzględne ataki Noxian. Uważając, że najwyższe dowództwo straciło cel z oczu, opuściła Noxus i udostępniła swoje usługi Institute of War. Najwyższe dowództwo wysłało wielu zabójców, aby uporać się z najemniczką, jednakże żaden nie odniósł sukcesu. Dawne ikony umiejętności Sivir.Deadeye.png|Deadeye Sivir.Deadly Strikes.png|Deadly Strikes Sivir.Lacerate.png|Lacerate Sivir.Stara ikona Zwinne Kroki.png| (B) Sivir.Stara ikona Ostrze-Bumerang.png| (Q) Sivir.Stara ikona Rykoszet.png| (W) Sivir.Stara ikona Tarcza Magii.png| (E) Sivir.Stara ikona Wielkie Łowy.png| ® Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Sivir stary obraz 1.jpg|Klasyczna Sivir 1 Klasyczna Sivir stary obraz 2.jpg|Klasyczna Sivir 2 Klasyczna Sivir stary obraz 3.jpg|Klasyczna Sivir 3 Wojownicza Księżniczka Sivir stary obraz.jpg|Wojownicza Księżniczka Sivir Cudowna Sivir stary obraz.jpg|Cudowna Sivir Łowczyni Sivir stary obraz.jpg|Łowczyni Sivir Sivir Bandytka stary obraz.jpg|Sivir Bandytka Sivir z Pax stary obraz 1.jpg|Sivir z Pax 1 Sivir z Pax stary obraz 2.jpg|Sivir z Pax 2 |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Sivir chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Sivir Wojownicza Księżniczka Sivir chiński obraz 1.jpg|Wojownicza Księżniczka Sivir 1 Wojownicza Księżniczka Sivir chiński obraz 2.jpg|Wojownicza Księżniczka Sivir 2 Cudowna Sivir chiński obraz.jpg|Cudowna Sivir Łowczyni Sivir chiński obraz.jpg|Łowczyni Sivir Sivir Bandytka chiński obraz.jpg|Sivir Bandytka Sivir z Pax chiński obraz.jpg|Sivir z Pax en:Sivir/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów